


Guts vs. The Common Cold

by blockie317



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockie317/pseuds/blockie317
Summary: In which Guts is sick with the cold and Casca takes care of him.





	Guts vs. The Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an impossible future, where everyone is happy and living peacefully. Thanks to Candylolz for inspiring this fic!
> 
> I don’t own Berserk or any of its characters.

“ACHOOOOO!”

The sneeze shook Guts’ body, blowing the soup from his spoon onto the table. He dropped the spoon into his bowl with a sigh, then began to wipe his running nose. Resting his head in his hands, Guts said, “I’d rather take on a hoard of apostles than feel like this.”

Casca rolled her eyes at the near invincible warrior. It was ironic seeing him brought low by something so small as a cold. 

“Really? she said. “You’re whining more than the baby.”

Guts sniffed loudly and pointed at the infant resting in Casca’s lap. “It’s the baby’s fault I’m sick to begin with.”

“Hey!” Casca cupped her hands over their daughter’s ears. 

“What? It’s not like she knows what I’m sayin’ anyway. And it’s true, she’s always sick with something.”

“Even so, you’re being mean!”

Guts opened his mouth to argue, but sneezed instead. 

“Apologize immediately!”

Guts wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “Sorry baby.”

“Our child has a name!”

Guts moved to where Casca was seated by the hearth. He leaned over his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. She gurgled happily in response. 

“Sorry Lainey.” He glanced up at Casca. “You know I didn’t mean it.”

Casca nodded. 

He stroked the dark wisps of Lainey’s hair. “I love her and I love you.”

“I know.” Casca smiled down at her child and lover. “You just want to be taken care of.”

Guts blinked. “Huh?”

“I said you want me to take care of you.”

“What? That’s not…no. I don’t need that.” Guts said with a loud sniff. 

“Oh for the love of—“ Casca shoved a rag in his face. “Blow your nose! You sniffling all the time is just saving all that snot for later.”

Guts blew his nose obediently. While their lives as mercenaries and their fight against Griffith had long since past, Casca would always be his commander. 

“Now come and lie down.” She picked up Lainey and crossed the room to the bed they shared. 

“I don’t need to lie down, I need to get better.”

Casca swung around, face a-glare. “Idiot, this’s how you’ll get better!”

“You don’t haveta shout,” Guts said as he followed her to the bed. 

Casca rested her back against the headboard and patted at the space on her lap. “You’re always taking care of others. Would it hurt to let others care for you every once in awhile?”

“I’m a warrior, Casca,” he said, settling his head on her lap. “I ain’t a nursemaid.”

“Don’t worry, I’m well aware.” Casca placed Lainey in the crook of Guts arm. He rubbed her tiny back as he drew her closer to his chest. 

As Casca ran her fingers through Guts’s hair, he felt his eye grown heavy. “Guess it won’t hurt to rest for a minute or two,” he half said, half yawned. 

“I’ll wake you before dinner.” 

Lainey let out a yawn of her own before snuggling closer to her father. 

“Maybe being taken care of ain’t so bad after all,” Guts muttered as he drifted asleep. 

Casca smiled as she watched the rise and fall of both father and daughter’s chests fall into a deep and steady rhythm. 

It wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Guts and Schierke’s father/daughter relationship vibe, and I wanted to explore that a bit in a fic, so I decided to give Guts and Casca a daughter. :)


End file.
